Unintended
by SweetyPie50
Summary: She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, she was supposed to kill him, protect her boss or risk death herself. When it comes to her life or her heart's desire, which will she choose? EzioxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Assassin's Creed? No, I don't, I just mess around with it.**

**Hello everyone! Well, this is my first Assassin's Creed story. I don't really have much to say except I hope you enjoy it!**

Unintended

Chapter 1: 

The night was cool, but not too cool. There was a light breeze, making my black cape wave lightly in it. I stared at the house in front of me. There was still a light and the window was opened. It was one of _his _last warnings before he left and it usually worked. 'Leave the window open,' he'd warn and most people did. Those who didn't, well, we dealt with them and he ended up getting what he wanted. Damiano always got what he wanted, on way or another.

I judged the distance from the rooftop I was standing on to the window I needed to get to. I let out a breath of irritation. It was too far to jump, meaning I would have to climb down and walk over and I'd have to do it without being seen. Being seen was not a good thing and we were pretty much signing our own death warrant if we let ourselves be seen. I peeked over the edge to make sure no one was around. I probably didn't have to worry about being seen since it was very late, but I couldn't take any chances. The streets were barren. I started climbing down the building.

Once my feet touched the ground, I pulled my cape around me and walked towards the house of my target, constantly watching over my shoulder to make sure no one was around. I silently thanked him for living on a street where no one had decided to take a midnight stroll. I came to the wall right under the window, grateful that the window wasn't too high off the ground. I gripped the window and pulled myself up. I quietly climbed through the window. My target didn't notice. I was incredibly stealthy and quiet. That's probably why he favored me so much. They never saw me coming.

"Have you made your decision?" I asked in my emotionless, stone cold voice. My target-a man-jumped and turned around, obviously startled.

"Um…uh," he obviously didn't. Most of them didn't, most of them had a problem choosing between their lives and someone controlling their lives. The choice would be easy if it were posed to me, I'd rather have a life controlled by a sadistic, power hungry maniac then have no life at all. I raised my eyebrows expectantly, though I know this man couldn't see it. I had my hood up. I'd prefer it if they didn't see what I looked like and I know that _he _didn't want his assassins' faces all over the place.

The man in front of me gulped before speaking up.

"Yes, I have my answer," he said, nervousness, uncertainty and fright clear in his voice and eyes.

"And?"

"No, my answer is no." I sighed. I was hoping I didn't have to do this today.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, stepping closer and pulling out my dagger. He gulped, sensing the mistake he had just made and stepping back.

"Y-yes," he stuttered. I sighed again.

"I didn't want to do this, but I don't have a choice." I said, walking towards him, dagger ready. He backed against the wall.

"W-wait, I-I've changed my mind," he said hurriedly.

"No mind changing," I said.

"P-please," he begged, a look of desperation and pleading on his face, something that would've made some people stop and think about what they were doing but I didn't hesitate in advancing on him. Rarely did I feel anything but fear-and even then I didn't let it show-and I was past thinking.

"No mind changing," I repeated before putting my hand over his mouth and thrusting the dagger forward.

I leaned over the candle and blew it out. The deed had been done, now I had to get out of here before anyone came around. I walked to the window and poked my head out, looking down at the street. It was still deserted. I sighed in relief before climbing out the window. Once my feet touched the ground, I pulled my cape tightly around myself before taking off, the bloody dagger hidden within the cape. He preferred it when we brought back the daggers bloody, just as proof of what we'd done.

I zipped through the streets of Venice, heading to the place I lived with the two other assassins and him, careful not to be spotted. I came into a run down part of the city, hardly anyone came here so I slowed down. I looked around my surroundings. It looked abandoned, but I suppose that's why he chose it. I came to a stop in a familiar, old, run down building. I looked around before knocking on the door in a certain way. It was something we had come up with so we would know that it was one of us and not someone else. I always wondered why he was so worried about someone coming and destroying his little operation. We kept ourselves secret and most of those who did know about us and what we were doing were eliminated.

The door opened and I came face to face with Gina. She was almost more sadistic and demented then Damiano and her aim was impeccable. She never missed and she was also excellent at reading people. If you got into a fight with her, you were almost guaranteed to lose.

"Welcome back, Gisella," she said. Her voice was the kind that sent shivers down your spine whenever you heard it. "We were beginning to worry," she continued in a mocking tone. I pushed past her. I didn't feel like dealing with her and her sick ways of entertainment, mockery and other people's pain. She was always trying to get a rise out of me, but it never worked.

The small, sorry excuse for a house was as unimpressive on the inside as it was on the inside. It had a main room, where a table sat and a small kitchen with two bedrooms, one that we assassins shared and one for Damiano. There was also a closet that he locked us in whenever we disrespected him. I hated that closet. It was dark and reminded me just how alone I was so I was always on my best behavior so I didn't have to be locked in there.

I walked up to the table where Damiano and Adolfo-the other assassin besides me and Gina-sat.

"It's done," I said, pulling out the dagger and setting it on the table. "He said no." Damiano looked at me then reached out and grabbed the dagger, examining it. I stood patiently. He looked back at me, smiling.

"Very good, Gisella," he said. "You always get the job done." Adolfo snorted but I paid him no mind. It was no big secret that Adolfo hated me, it was because of the fact that Damiano favored me over him but Adolfo was loud in his assassinations. He'd draw to much attention to himself and then we'd all be in trouble. He was also very brutal, killing people in the most brutal ways he could possibly think of.

"May I be leave now?" I asked in a polite tone. We always had to ask him permission to leave. He liked the feeling of being in control. He waved his hand at me as he continued looking over the dagger. I turned towards the door to the bedroom I shared with the other two and walked in. There were three small beds, and they weren't comfortable at all. I unclasped my cape and threw it on my bed as I walked by it. I had claimed the bed closest to the window. I enjoyed the moonlight, the only thing that kept this room lighted at night. I walked over to the window and looked at the moon, which was shining brightly.

"Well, congratulations, little Gisella, you've managed to impress Damiano yet again," Gina said as she walked in. Little Gisella was a nickname she had for me since I was the youngest of us three, Adolfo being the oldest and Gina being in the middle. I wouldn't deny that I hated the nickname but I wouldn't let it show. "Still refusing to show any emotion?" She asked, sitting on her bed which was in the middle. I ignored her. I heard her huff. "Fine," she said. I continued ignoring her, staring out the window.

I stared out the window for a few minutes longer when fatigue finally started taking over me and I decided to go to bed. I was also hoping that by going to bed, Gina would leave me be, since she hadn't stopped taunting me since she entered this room and it was really bothering me. I walked to my bed and crawled under the thin, starchy blanket that we were supplied with. I closed my eyes, blocking out the sounds of Gina's voice. I knew I was going to dream about what I did this night, it was inevitable. It happened every time I did these things but I never let them bother me, I erased them from my memory. I couldn't remember most of my targets, I couldn't even remember my family, nor did I want to.

My mind slowly drained of the thoughts buzzing around as I fell asleep.

**Well, what did you think? I'm not too fond of the way I ended it. What did you think of Gisella? Well, I guess that's all for now. R&R! But be nice, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I own Assassin's Creed-and Ezio-I sadly, don't. I only own a bunch of messed up characters that I decided to place in the Assassin's Creed universe.**

**Well, here it is, chapter 2! Thank you for your reviews!**

Chapter 2: 

It was another ordinary day in Venice. Naturally, almost the whole city knew about the death of the man Gisella had killed, but no one suspected her, or Damiano. She would've been proud of herself, if it wasn't a reoccurring event. She, Adolfo and Gina were running errands for Damiano, as they usually did everyday. Not any of the dirty deeds, mostly grocery shopping, and pick pocketing.

Gina as smiling over at Gisella and Gisella completely ignored her, it was best if she did, else she'd never hear the end of it. But, she had forgotten, Gina didn't need to be acknowledged to try to drive her up the wall.

"Well, well, Little Gisella's done it again," Gina said. Gisella knew what she was doing, she was going to get a rise out of Adolfo who, in turn would go after Gisella and, in Gina's messed up mind, Gisella would attack back. Gisella would not give either of them the satisfaction.

Adolfo snorted, playing into Gina's hands.

"She's not so great," he said. Gina suppressed a delighted smile. Gisella thought that getting Adolfo angry wasn't such an achievement, since he was so easy to manipulate.

"Damiano seems to think she's perfect." Gina said, an amused look in her eyes. Gisella bit her lip in frustration. Why did he always walk into her traps?

"Well, she's not!" Adolfo exclaimed, getting the attention of some passer-bys. "I'm just as good as she is!" Gisella growled stomping over to him and grabbing his shirt and pulling his bulky form down to look in her eyes.

"Would you be quiet?" She hissed. His brown eyes narrowed at her.

"You can't tell me what to do," he said through gritted teeth.

"Do you think Damiano would be very pleased if someone find out about what he did?" Gisella whispered harshly. Adolfo grabbed her wrist in his big hand and pulled her off of him.

"Let go of him," he hissed, pushing her away. Gisella glared at him as he walked on, Gina right behind him, giggling delightedly, her light brown hair bouncing as she did so, her dark brown eyes glistening with amusement. Gisella continued on after them.

Adolfo led the way, Gina right behind him, you'd never notice her behind him, she was so small. Gisella brought up the rear, occasionally pick pocketing a few civilians, if their money pouches looked full enough.

Gisella's emerald green eyes wandered over to the money pouch on the belt of a man in white robes. She thought it looked full enough to please Damiano, so she went to pick pocket it. She bumped into the man, grabbing his money pouch as she did so.

"Pardon me, sir," she said, turning slightly and bowing her head a little before she went to continue on her way. A strong hand gripped her wrist firmly then, making her turn around, her curly, black hair flying as she did so. She came face to face with the man in the white robes. She couldn't actually see his face since he had a hood covering it, but she stared him down none the less.

"I believe those coins belong to me," he said, holding out his hand. His voice may have had other women melting like butter, but it had no effect on Gisella and she stayed firm, holding the pouch tightly. He didn't seem to be moving until he got his money back though.

Gisella considered her options. Pulling herself free and running was out of the question, since his grip was tight enough to keep her from getting away, but not enough to hurt her. She could try fighting him but she didn't think she stood a chance. She didn't do much fighting because her targets never put up a fight and it was over quickly. She looked back at Adolfo and Gina. Gina had her hands clasped together and a delighted smile on her face while Adolfo was smirking, clearly enjoying the situation. Gisella had one option left and she didn't like it, she knew Damiano wouldn't like it either, but it seemed to be one Gina and Adolfo clearly enjoyed. She glared harder at the man before letting the pouch go. It landed in his hand. His fingers curled around.

"_Grazie, signoria,_" he said, releasing her wrist. Gisella didn't say anything, she just turned and walked away.

"Looks like the great Gisella has just failed," she heard Adolfo say. She clenched her fists and walked away from him, deciding not to retaliate. She heard Gina laughed and ignored her to. She wouldn't give them the pleasure. If she was being honest, she was disappointed in herself, very disappointed. She had never been caught pick pocketing since she was fourteen. Damiano would be very disappointed to and the thought of how he would react gave her an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. None the less, she continued to walk to the place they lived.

Adolfo and Gina were still attempting to get some sort of reaction from Gisella and she continued to ignore him. They came to the small run down house and Gisella knocked on the door. It opened and she came face to face with Damiano. A smile spread across his long, skeletal face upon seeing his three assassins. Gisella handed him the pouches she had collected as she walked in, his black eyes followed her.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Gisella got caught," Gina said, smiling as she walked in. Damiano turned to her, his eyebrows rising. Gisella's hand clenched into a fist.

"Is this true, Gisella?" He asked.

"Yes," Gisella answered, her back turned to him. "There were no authorities involved. But I had to give the money back to keep it that way," she went on. Damiano shook his head, his shoulder length, grey hair moving as he did so.

"Well, I cannot deny that I am very disappointed in you Gisella, you being one of the best,"-Gisella didn't mess the death glare shot her way from Adolfo-"but I think I know a way you can make it up." Damiano said, picking up a piece of paper from the table and walking over to Gisella. "I need you to take care of someone, before he comes for me," he said, handing the paper to Gisella. Her eyes widened. It was a wanted poster and the picture depicted a man in a white robe. The man she had tried pick pocketing earlier. "Is there a problem, Gisella?" Damiano asked. Gisella looked up.

"No sir," she said. Of course, Gina had come around behind Gisella and looked at the poster. She smiled.

"It's the man who caught you pick pocketing, Little Gisella!" She squealed. Gisella grit her teeth as Damiano looked over to her.

"Is this true, Gisella?" He asked.

"Yes," Gisella nodded. He sighed.

"Just wear your hood," he counseled. Gisella nodded. She always did anyways, so it wouldn't be a problem. "Adolfo, you'll be coming with me tonight and Gina, I need you to collect some income." Gina nodded while Adolfo sighed. He clearly wanted to have Gisella's job, he always did. Gisella headed into the little room to get ready. As soon as the sunset, she would be off. Another night, another assassination.

**Well, what did you think? Yes, Ezio made an appearance. He wasn't supposed to, originally but I thought it would make things slightly more interesting. What did you guys think?**

**And, on another note, there's a poll with new stories that I want to put up. It'll only be up for a week more and then I'll post the story go vote for the story you want! Alright, that's all I have to say. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a copy of Assassin's Creed 2(my stinking brothers do)! I really only own Gisella, Adolfo, Gina, Damiano and the not so special guest, Filipo(don't get used to him, you'll probably never see him again.) and that's about it. **

**I am SO sorry it took me this long to get this chapter up. I meant to get it up sooner. And, I was reading chapter 2 and I realized that I did it in third person and I really don't understand why I did that so from now on, whenever the story is with Gisella, it's in first person. If it follows anyone else, then that's when it will be in third person, with probably some exceptions in the future. Well, I'm done. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: 

It was only after I had walked outside into the fading daylight, I realized that there was a problem. I had no idea where to look for this man. Damiano had given me very little information on him. I thought over all the people who would want Damiano dead. The list was endless. So many people hated him. Then, her mind stumbled upon one person.

Filipo Garelli, once a very successful man, he had everything stolen from him by Damiano. Damiano had heard of the success of this man and now received most of his profits. I had even heard that his wife left him. Who else had more reason to hate Damiano? I remembered where he lived quite clearly, so I just headed in that direction.

It was almost dark by the time I got there and he was just closing his window. He caught sight of me and his face became fearful. I knew he was going to try to close his window, try to keep me out.

"Keep it open," I demanded harshly, making him jump. He backed away from the window. It was close enough to jump to, so I did. My fingers curled around the window sill and I used that to pull myself up. I stepped into the room and Filipo backed away, frightened.

"I've already given him everything," he said. "Leave me alone!" I rolled my eyes at him as I advanced.

"I'm looking for someone," I said. "This man," I held up the poster of the man in the white robes. I had brought it with me so I could keep my mind fresh on my target.

"The assassin," Filipo whispered upon seeing the poster. He looked up at me with wide eyes. "I didn't hire him." He said quickly. I simply raised my eyebrows, though I knew he couldn't see it. "But I have seen him on occasion."

"Where?" I asked.

"I've caught glimpses of him on the rooftops or on the streets," he answered. "But mostly, I've seen him coming out of Leonardo Da Vinci's workshop." My eyes narrowed. Leonardo Da Vinci, the painter. Damiano had been keeping an eye on his progress. If the painter proved to be successful, well, there was nothing stopping Damiano from getting what he wanted.

I stood in silence for a moment. I briefly thought of going to Da Vinci's workshop, when I realized that that wouldn't work for the simple reason that I didn't know where it was. I could only hope that he was on the rooftops or down below in the city, though I prayed he was on the roofs, it would make my job easier.

Without saying another word, I turned back to the window and climbed out. It seemed like I had a long night ahead of me.

I had been wondering around for what seemed like hours by the time the sun had officially set and there was no sign of my target. Damiano wouldn't be pleased if I came back with nothing to show for it. I shuddered at the thought of being locked in the closet. No, I couldn't go back tonight without having killed my target. With that thought in my mind, I continued on my search.

I had been walking along the rooftops for a few minutes more when I caught sight of a flash of white to my left. My head whipped around just in time to see him disappear of the side of a nearby building. My eyes narrowed as I followed him.

I peeked over the edge of the roof to see him walking along the streets. Though they weren't as busy as they would be at daytime, there was still the odd person who would witness an assassination and that wouldn't bode well for me. I grit my teeth in frustration. My only hope was to follow him and maybe, he'd go somewhere where there was no one to watch.

I climbed down into the streets and began to follow him. I tried to be as stealthy as I could, but I was starting to get anxious and was making mistakes. I think he saw me a couple of times, but I kept telling myself he couldn't have. I wore black for a reason.

My suspicions about him seeing me only grew as he suddenly sprinted up the side of a building. _No, _I thought. _I should be grateful for this. It'll be easy to finish him of without anyone around to see. _And with that I sprinted up after him. I stopped at the edge and peeked over to see him walking calmly along the rooftop. Something about it was unsettling but I ignored and climbed silently up and began following him, being as silent as I could.

I pulled out my dagger as I got closer. I drew it back, ready to drive it into him when he suddenly turned around and grabbed my wrist. He flicked it back, causing my fingers to let go of my dagger.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He said. I could barely see the smirk on his face, which only enraged me more. I glared at him, bringing my knee into his stomach with as much force as I could. He doubled over, letting go of my wrist. I was quick to bring up my leg, making contact with his face. He backed away, clutching his face. I reached into my boot, gripping the handle of the knife I stored there, for instances like these, though I'd never had to face one before.

I charged at him, knife at the ready. Unfortunately, he had recovered from my kick and was ready for me. I growled. This was more trouble then it should be. He grabbed my wrist, stopping my knife's straight path to his skull. I fisted my hand and swung it towards his head, but he saw that coming to and grabbed that wrist to. Yet I persisted, fighting against the tightness of his grip, trying to get the knife inside him and kill him.

"You're a persistent one," he said. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a reply and tried harder. I could almost hear him roll his eyes before his pushed me back. I gasped in surprise as I stumbled, my feet getting tangled in my cape. I fell against the hard roof, my breath knocked out of me for a second. I was dazed and seeing stars. I couldn't tell if they were the actual stars in the sky or stars created from the impact of my head with the roof.

As my vision started to clear, he stepped into my view. He crouched down, becoming clearer in my sight. His hand went to the back of my head, lifting it while gripping my hood.

"Now, let's see who you are." He said before ripping it off. He gasped, recognition crossing his features. "You," he whispered. I only glared at him. I had been compromised. Instincts kicked in and the only that ran through my mind was; _I have to get out of here. _I had never been discovered before, no one saw my face. Or, at least, they didn't see it a recognize it. If Damiano knew I had been discovered, I would be dead. I had seen what happened to other assassins he attempted to train. They had all been seen and all their ends were horrible. I had to get out of here, but I had to mae sure this man didn't go spreading my face around.

My knife was still in my hand. I brought it up and drove it deep into his arm. He cried out and I used his moment of vulnerability to push him off of me and towards the edge of the roof. I didn't think he would be able to save himself so I got up and sprinted away. The job was done.

I don't know how long I had been running for, but I finally stopped in an alley and slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Well what's this?" A familiar voice came from the darkness. I whirled around and gasped to see Adolfo.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. "Aren't you supposed to be with Damiano?"

"Weren't you supposed to kill that man?" Adolfo retorted, stepping closer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking a step back. "He couldn't have saved himself, he dropped to his death." I said.

"You underestimated him, Little Gisella." I cringed at the nickname. It almost sounded worse coming off his tongue rather then Gina's. Almost.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly starting to second guess myself.

"You didn't stab both arms, Gisella." Adolfo answered. "He managed to catch the edge of the roof with his unharmed arm and pull himself up." I gasped.

"No, he couldn't have." I thought aloud. I looked up to Adolfo with harsh eyes. "You're lying," he merely chuckled, maneuvering himself so that I was between him and the alley wall. I suddenly got weary. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Simply what Damiano is going to do," he answered.

"Why? Why do hate me so much? Why would you want to kill me? I never did anything to you!" I said. He glared fiercely at him.

"But you did! Until you came along I was Damiano's favorite! I received all the praise. And then he brings you, a sniveling little five year old girl and you become his little pet." He spat. "Even when you make mistakes, you hardly get a slap on the wrists." I didn't point out that I hardly made mistakes while he was very sloppy about how he did things. "Well, I've had enough, and I'm fixing the problem now." I couldn't get anymore words out before his big hand clamped around my throat and he slammed me against the wall.

I gasped, clawing at his hand, digging my nails into his flesh, but his grip only tightened. I was losing air, fast and my vision was slowly fading. For the first time in my life, that I could remember at lest, I felt helpless and hopeless. Damiano wouldn't be happy with Adolfo, this I knew. But I also knew that Damiano would find a replacement for me. I mean, that's all I was, a replacement for one of his past assassins that met his end and Damiano rarely spoke of that assassin. There was no doubt I would be the same and for a brief, brief moment I felt sadness inside me; sadness for the fact that I would be forgotten, for the fact that I was already forgotten.

My eyes traveled up to the rooftop above just before Adolfo slammed my head against the wall, hard. The man in the white robes, seeming to be flying, was the last thing I saw before darkness shrouded my vision.

_No PoV:_

Ezio grunted as he pulled himself up just in time to see the girl running away. He reached over to the knife, which was still embedded in his arm. He winced as he pulled it out quickly. He glared at it before throwing to aside, not caring where it landed. He looked over to the wound to find it bleeding, badly. He grit his teeth. He knew he had to stop the bleeding. He reached over to the cape that sat on his shoulder and ripped off a strip of fabric. Using his teeth, he tied around the wound that the young woman had made, deciding that would be enough for now.

His thoughts wondered back to the woman as he ran in the direction she had gone. Their meeting earlier that day had struck Ezio as odd. It was very seldom when a woman who appeared to be of high status went around pick pocketing random people on the street. And then, she did appear to be of high status, wearing a rich blue dress and not to mention that she was very beautiful. The thing the struck Ezio the most, was her deep green eyes. There was no warmth or gentleness in them, like other woman's eyes he had looked into. They were cold and stone hard.

Tonight, though, she was different. She did not appear to be a woman of high status. He would say she seemed like another assassin, though far more deadly and there seemed to be an anger that came from her, fueling her. And when he looked into her eyes, they were still stone cold and hard, but they were also filled with murderous intent. Yet, there was something else in them. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on; vulnerability, sadness or fear, possibly.

Whatever it was, Ezio felt that he had to know why she was so cruel and angry and yet, it seemed lie there was something more, like a deep dark secret she couldn't risk other people finding out. It also wouldn't hurt to know why she seemed so intent on killing him.

After a few more moments, he slowed to a run and listened, for any sign of the woman. In an alley below, he heard voices. He listened intently as he crept forward.

"What are you doing?" The voice was female and as Ezio peered over the edge, he saw the woman between the stone wall and quite a big looking man.

"Simply what Damiano is going to do," the man answered. And Ezio was left wondering, who was this Damiano?

"Why? Why do hate me so much? Why would you want to kill me? I never did anything to you!" The woman cried.

"But you did! Until you came along I was Damiano's favorite! I received all the praise. And then he brings you, a sniveling little five year old girl and you become his little pet." The man spat. "Even when you make mistakes, you hardly get a slap on the wrist." There was something going on here, Ezio could tell. Finding out would be the hard part. Hopefully, he could squeeze out of the woman. "Well, I've had enough, and I'm fixing the problem now." And the man's burly hand clasped around the woman's thin throat, leaving her gasping and clawing at his throat.

Ezio had to act fast. This man looked like he could snap a neck without breaking a sweat and Ezio couldn't just stand and watch. This woman did try to kill him, yes, but he could excuse it for the fact that she seemed to be forced to do it. Besides, she wasn't the first to try to kill him.

He extended his hidden blade before jumping off the building, aiming right for the man's head. Ezio's eyes connected with the woman's eyes before they closed. Unfortunately for Ezio, the man had caught the woman's gaze and looked in the direction she had been looking. Their eyes locked and the man smiled cruelly. His let go of the woman, letting her fall to the ground. Just as Ezio was about to reach him, the man moved to the side and quick as lighting, reached out and grabbed his arm tightly. He then proceeded to throw Ezio to the opposite wall.

Ezio gasped for air as he slumped to the ground, dazed, trying to piece together what had just happened. He was hardly aware of the man's deep voice, which was very close to his voice.

"Don't think this is over. One of us is going to come after you. It might be me, it might be Gina. If I were you, I'd pray for Gina, she'll be kinder then I would be." And like that, he was gone, leaving Ezio sitting there dazed and confused, with the startings of a splitting headache.

It seemed to be hours before his senses came back to him and Ezio was finally able to stand, albeit slowly. As his eyes adjusted to the dark alley, he just made out the shape of the woman on the ground. A passerby wouldn't notice her, she blended in so well.

Ezio walked over and picked her up, propping her head on his shoulder. He wouldn't feel right if he just left her here. Most would disagree with his actions, considering the fact that she had just tried to kill him.

_Maybe Antonio knows something about her and this 'Damiano', _Ezio thought as he carried the girl to the thief's hideout. His eyes drifted over to her face and he had to admit that there was something exquisite and beautiful about her when she wasn't trying to rip his throat out and steal all of his earnings.

**Well, what do think? I personally think I could've done better, but whatever. If you guys think I could've done better to, then I'll rewrite it. **

**There's also a new poll on my page for a new story. I think this will be the last one for a while. I'll just go through which ones have been voted for the most and then when I've posted them all, I'll put up a new poll and just repeat the process. So, yeah, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am such a bad author. I'm so sorry! If any of you are still reading this story. I swear, I will try to update more! I won't leave any of you hanging so long as I can help it! Anyways, I'm actually really proud of this chapter. I think it's rather good. Review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own AC! I just like sticking Ezio with my characters. **

Chapter 4: 

**Damiano's House, no POV: **

"I can't believe you let her fall into the hands of that assassin!" Damiano yelled, grabbing a cup and throwing it at Adolfo. He barely managed to avoid it. Adolfo, in his infinite wisdom, had chosen to tell Damiano of the night's happenings.

"She didn't even do her job right!" Adolfo protested. "She didn't kill him, she ran off!"

"Believe me, there will be consequences but you didn't exactly kill him either," Damiano snapped. Adolfo huffed as Damiano threw his hands up in frustration, cursing. He turned back to Adolfo. "You're going to fix this mistake and bring her back and you'll both take care of the assassin!" Adolfo groaned.

"I did you favor, Damiano," he said. "She was dead weight. Let me deal with the assassin."

"We saw how well you did that," Damiano huffed. "Go and get her. And don't come back until you do! Unless you want to end up like the others." He was speaking of the others who had failed him, who had all died. Adolfo huffed. He didn't much like the thought of dying.

"Fine! I'll go and bring your pet back." He said, walking out the door.

"Make it fast, Adolfo!" Damiano yelled after him before the door closed.

"Oh, Adolfo got in trouble," Gina said, just outside, using a little baby voice.

"Shut up, Gina," Adolfo hissed.

"Now he has to play the babysitter and bring our Little Gisella back," Gina cackled. Adolfo grabbed her and threw her to the ground roughly.

"I said shut up!" He yelled. Gina looked up at him with a glare.

"Fine, I was going to help you find a way to get rid of Little Gisella permanently, but I guess you don't want to know," she said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"What problem have you with Gisella?" Adolfo asked. "She's never bothered you before."

"Please, she makes us look bad," Gina said. "Trying to live up to the standard she set is pretty much impossible. If we can convince Damiano that the assassin got rid of her himself, then that's a burden off of our shoulders."

"And how do we do that?" Adolfo asked.

"Kill her ourselves," Gina shrugged. "Then kill the assassin, easy as that."

"Gina, I like the way you think." Adolfo smiled. Gina smirked.

"Thought you might like it," she said. "Now, let's hurry up. The sooner we get rid of her, the sooner we can come back." And the two set off, thoughts of murder swirling in their minds.

**Thief's Hideout, no POV: **

"Ezio, do you know who that is?" Antonio said as the assassin came in, still carrying Gisella who was still out cold.

"No, I was hoping you could tell me," Ezio said. Antonio sighed, waving him into a separate room. Ezio walked in, laying Gisella on the small, substandard sofa that was within.

"She works for a horror to this city," Antonio said. "His name is Damiano. Very few people have heard of him, because he likes it that way."

"Why is he so bad?" Ezio asked.

"He preys on merchants, or anyone who has a problem with him." Antonio said. "They give up their income to him, if they want to live. And if they don't do as he says, he kills them."

"I've never heard of this man's activities," Ezio said.

"That's because that's how he wants it," Antonio said. "He doesn't go after them one right after the other. He waits a time before striking. Or getting his assassins to do it for him rather."

"Assassins?" Ezio asked.

"They're not part of the Creed," Antonio said. "Just people he's trained from childhood to do his dirty work for him."

"Is he part of the Creed?" Ezio asked. Antonio nodded.

"He was once," he said. "But he was much too selfish and ended up leaving to pursue his own wants, such as this."

"How does this girl fit into any of it?" Ezio asked, nodding back to Gisella.

"She is his best," Antonio said. "No one sees her coming and have no time to react when they do. How did you come upon her, per chance?"

"She tried to kill me," Ezio said. "Didn't do a very good job. I caught sight of her quickly." Despite himself, Antonio chuckled.

"I guess she's met her match," he muttered before turning contemplative. "The old man must be getting paranoid. He could be scared of the Creed coming for him or someone just hiring you to get rid of him."

"So he sent her?" Ezio asked. Antonio nodded. "Do you know her name?" Antonio shook his head.

"No one does," he said. "Damiano goes to extra measures to keep her a secret, probably because he'd be nowhere without her."

"How do you know so much about this man?" Ezio asked. Antonio laughed.

"Ezio, I have thieves all over the city." He said. "I'm bound to pick up a few things here and there. We tried to stop him, but he moved before we could. Now, he's always been extra cautious and I find my thieves dead from time to time."

"Maybe she can tell us something then," Ezio said, looking back at Gisella. "Lead us to him."

"Good luck," Antonio snorted. "Damiano's assassins are very loyal to him. You'd have to torture it out of her and even then she may keep her lips sealed."

"I'll find a way," Ezio said. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Alright," he said. "Just don't be surprised if she kills you first."

**Well, what do you think? Do you like how I ended it? I was going to have Gisella wake up, but I'll save that for the next chapter. This one is just plotting and explanation, but I still really like it! **

**And go vote on my poll so I can fill up my plate even more! Or don't, if you're mad at me for not updating and then wanting to post a new story.**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

My eyes shot open, taking in the now sunlit room. I was alive. Adolfo hadn't hit me hard enough to kill me, but my head hurt like hell. The constant pounding in it was enough to get me to sit up ever so slowly, so as not to make it worse. I looked around the room, my eyes narrowed. I did not recognize this place. This was not my home, nor was it any of the merchants homes, though it was very unlikely they'd take me in.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice over to the side said. I turned around to see a man with dark, shoulder length hair and a mustache standing there and I sprang to my feet, ignoring the pain in my head. I reached for my knife, only to find that it wasn't there. I kept my eyes on the stranger as I checked the other side. I didn't have any of my weapons. The man was hiding a smile. "We took them while you were out." He said. I sprang into action, running over and forcing him against the wall, my hand around his throat.

"Where are they?" I growled quietly. He didn't look the least bit intimidated. He grabbed my wrist tightly and turned me around, twisting my arm behind my back. I grit my teeth in frustration.

"That won't get you what you want," he said. He looked to the door where two men had appeared to see what was going on. "See if Ezio's here." He ordered. "He brought this girl here, he has to see to her." The men nodded, taking off. The man holding me then pulled me back to the bed. "Now, we're going to sit quietly until he gets here."

"Go to hell," I growled, trying to shake myself free but he had a tight grip on me. He threw me down on the bed and I immediately began going through my options. The windows in the room were closed and if I tried opening the one above my bed he would stop me, so those were dead ends. The door was still open but this man was in my way. The door was my best option if I could get around him. Thinking, I sat down so I was facing him. I think he could tell I was up to something, so I had to act fast.

Quickly, I stood up and punched him the gut as hard as I possibly could. He gasped out in surprise and pain as he doubled over. I took this opening and ran out of the room.

"Someone grab her!" He managed to wheeze out as I ran down the hall, spotting an open window. I ran towards it, starting to climb through as a woman ran around the corner. She spotted me climbing through the window and ran over, grabbing my leg to pull me back. I growled, using my other leg to kick her back as I pulled myself through and started climbing out the window. I started climbing up the wall, hearing the grunts of the woman as she climbed up after me. I rolled my eyes as I pulled myself onto the roof.

I didn't bother to look around, I just took off, quickly jumping onto the next roof. Once I had gotten a safe distance from that place, I'd find the way back to Damiano's. My punishment would be much milder than what Adolfo would receive.

Just as I was beginning to think I was safe, I heard someone right behind. I dared to peek and saw that assassin right behind. I groaned, picking up speed as I jumped to the next rooftop. I could still hear him right behind me. I was starting to get tired and my head was hurting worse with every step I took.

I wasn't able to make it to the next roof before he came up behind me and tackled me. I grunted, fighting against him as he pulled me up. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

"Let me go," I growled, trying to kick him, but he threw me over his shoulder.

"So you can try killing me again?" He asked with a slight chuckle. I huffed. This never happened to me so I didn't know how to get out of this situation. Running didn't work and I didn't have my weapons to fight my way out.

He carried me all the way back to the building I had ran from, despite my kicking and hitting like a child that didn't get their way. He ignored me the whole way, as if I were really a whining child. He carried me past the man I had woken up to and back into the room. He left me on the bed before walking out and shutting and locking the door. I didn't even pay attention to him speaking to the other man on the side as I went to inspect the windows, only to find that they weren't going to open, not unless I broke them and that would make too much noise. Still, I noted it as a last resort.

I walked to the door, testing it to see how strong the lock really was. The door didn't open, but it did move just a little. Huffing, I slid against the door, now listening to the conversation.

"She can't stay here, Ezio," one of them said. "She is dangerous and if she gets back to him, she'll tell him where we are and then we're finished."

"She won't be here forever," the other, Ezio I assumed, said. "If this Damiano is as bad as you claim, we can get the information from her as to his location."

"You keep saying this, but she's not going to give him up," the other man huffed.

"She can't stay tight-lipped forever," Ezio said. "Eventually, she has to give him up." I snorted and rolled my eyes. He would not get one word out of me. It didn't matter what he did to me, anything Damiano could do is much worse and I was much more afraid of Damiano instead of this man. He could try, but I would never, not in a million years, give up Damiano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. Just any of the characters you don't recognize.**

**Well, here is chapter 6! I realize I forgot the author's note last time, so shame on me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 6:

I glared at him from the wall I leaned against, my arms folded across my chest. He was leaning against the door, staring me down too.

"I still haven't learned your name signora," he said. I didn't reply. He didn't need to have anything to use against me. I just kept glaring at him. He sighed, pushing off the door as he walked over. I stiffened as he sauntered over, a seductive smile on his face. "Don't make me force it out of you, tesora," he said, leaning close to me, placing a hand on the wall by my head. I punched him in the gut, using his moment of weakness to push him away and run to the door again. I didn't hit him hard enough though, apparently because he grabbed me around the ankle and pulled me down. I growled as he pulled me back up and set me back on the bed.

"This would be much easier if you'd just speak to me," he said. In response, I spat at him.

"Go to hell, I'm not telling you anything, cazzo," I growled.

"Now, now, that's no way for a lady to speak," he said. "I only want your name, signora."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I said. "I know that's not what you want and I'm not going to give you what you really want. You can do whatever you want to me, I'll never talk." He sighed.

"Maybe not today, but you'll have to speak eventually," he said and I looked away. I wouldn't give him a response this time. He didn't say anything more either, just walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. I groaned, leaning against the wall. I had to find a way out and back to Damiano before he starts to think I betrayed him.

**No POV; Gina and Adolfo:**

"We've been looking for two days, Gina, there's no sign of her," Adolfo groaned, kicking a l rock off the roof they were standing on as Gina looked down to the street below. "Maybe she's already dead."

"It's likely," Gina muttered, only paying half attention to him.

"Can we go back then? Tell him that she's dead?" Adolfo asked as Gina stood up.

"I can, but you can't," Gina said. "Damiano would expect a body or some proof at least. And there's still the chance that she's still alive. You have to find her and I'm bored."

"You said you'd help!" Adolfo yelled, advancing her.

"Sweetheart, you didn't think I'd stay away from home for days just to help you," Gina said. "Once we have somewhere to start, then I'll help." With that she smirked, waving and dropping off the roof.

"Gina!" Adolfo yelled in frustration but was only answered by her laughter as she ran home. She had almost reached the run down house when something caught her eye. Discretely, she glanced over to find a thief watching her only a few feet ahead. She fought back an amused smile at how cute it was that he thought he was hidden from her. Still, she carried on, pretending not to notice him, yet she still had an eye on him.

As she got closer, she could see him getting ready to take off again but she knew she was faster, so she ran at him, grabbing him, making him hit his head against the building as she did. She could tell he was dazed and she found that she enjoyed that fact.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She asked, pulling out one of her knives. "Thought you could find out where we live?"

"We wouldn't have to rely on that girl of yours," he growled back, not thinking about what he was saying. Gina blinked.

"Gisella?" She asked but the thief didn't reply this time. He wouldn't give her any more information. Gina growled, pressing her knife against his throat. "Tell me where she is and I'll spare you." The thief gulped.

"She's with us, in our hideout," he said quickly.

"And that would be where?" Gina asked.

"That I'll never tell," the thief growled. Gina huffed, pulling him over to the house. She threw him inside, where Damiano was sitting at the table.

"Found a little rat outside," Gina said, throwing the thief down at Damiano's feet.

"And you brought him here?" Damiano demanded, sitting up.

"I would've killed him, but he seems to know where our Little Gisella is," Gina said. "Says she's at their hideout but he will not tell me where that is." Damiano stood up, grabbing the thief around the neck.

"Now, your either going to tell me where the hideout is or I'll kill you now," Damiano growled. The thief glared at him, spitting in his. This only made Damiano angry and he grabbed the knife from Gina, slicing the thief's throat before leaving him to bleed on the floor. "Tomorrow, find Adolfo and trail one of these thieves under cover of night. He'll lead you right to her. Bring her back to me and if you find their leader, Antonio, dispatch him."

"Yes, maestro," Gina said, bowing her head.

"In the meantime, clean up this mess," Damiano said, nodding to the dead thief on the floor. Gina huffed, but she nodded, dragging the body through the door, leaving a blood trail behind her. She'd have to clean that up to, but she didn't much care. This time tomorrow, Gisella would be gone and there wouldn't be an impossible bar to live up to anymore.

**Well, there it is. What did you think? Please tell me! Reviews really motivate me. And if you've read my other Assassin's Creed story, I have a poll for that one that may or may not influence the way the story goes. **

**Well, R&R and the new chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are Gisella, Damiano, Adolfo and Gina.**

**Well, here's chapter 7! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7: 

I had found out a way to get out of this place. I had caught glimpses of someone standing outside the door, someone to make sure I didn't get loose and run away. He'd have to come in if he heard the window smash, chances are he'd run in, thinking I was climbing out the window. I'd make my escape then.

Night had fallen and I was standing by the door. I had an empty bowl from my last meal in my heads. I looked at the window above my bed before throwing the bowl into the window. It smashed and I heard the door being unlocked immediately. It flung open and the thief that stood outside ran in. I grabbed him and smacked his head into the wall as hard as I could. He was out cold. I quickly ran out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

I had to be as stealthy as I could to get out of here, though the thought of my target was still in my head. I needed to get rid of him, but it would be hard without weapons and I doubted I'd ever catch him off guard.

I clung to the shadows as I walked down the hall. It was quiet. They were all either out, causing chaos and collecting coin, or asleep. Either way, they weren't getting in my way and I wouldn't have to try fighting any of them. As I was walking down the hall, I could hear voices coming in my direction. I froze. I would not go back to that room. I looked around and found a door. I didn't think twice as I opened the door, running in and shutting it behind me.

I listened as the voices past, sighing with relief. I was about to walk back out when I caught something white in the corner of my eye. I whirled around, putting up my defenses. It was white robes, blowing with the breeze that came in through the window. Only, there was no one in them. They were just hanging up. I allowed my eyes to drift over to the bed. There he was, sound asleep and unsuspecting. I smirked. Easiest job ever. I caught sight of the dagger he had laid on his dresser along with some other weapons. I walked over and picked it up and walked over to him.

As I was beside his bed, I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the blanket was low enough to reveal his bare chest. I felt my cheeks flush. I had never seen a man like this before, not ever. It caught me completely off guard and I felt something strange. I shook my head, biting my lip. I could not get distracted, I had to finish this. I brought the knife up and then brought it down towards his chest.

Before I even touched him, he woke up and grabbed my wrist. I was so surprised, I didn't even fight back when he flipped around so I was on the bed and he was above me. The strange feeling from before returned, only much more intensely.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He chuckled. "Ready to talk, tesora?" I grit my teeth.

"Never," I growled, bringing my knee into his groin as hard as I could. He groaned, rolling off of me. I took the opportunity, clambering out the window and down the wall. I still had the dagger in my hand, which should be useful if I happen to run into any trouble, though I doubted that would happen.

I turned to run but ran into something completely solid. I looked up and saw Adolfo leering down at me.

"Adolfo," I gasped, backing away. He growled, lifting up the hammer he had and I knew why he was here.

"Adolfo, patience, let's have some fun," Gina chuckled as she walked up behind me. I whirled around, suddenly feeling cornered. I'd have enough trouble fighting one of them, but both? I stood absolutely no chance at all. "Oh, Little Gisella, miss us?" I glared at her.

"Come to do what you've both been wanting for so long?" I spat.

"Gisella, you've known us for too long." Gina chuckled. "You're making it impossible for us to do anything. Damiano always compares us to you. We need to fix that."

"So killing me is the way to do that?" I asked, trying to stall them as I looked for an escape.

"Yes, what other way is there?" Gina asked. "You know Damiano won't just let you go. It's an escape for you too." I felt myself panicking. I didn't want to die. That was the one thing I feared and I couldn't see a way out of this.

"Enough talk!" Adolfo yelled, lifting up his hammer. "Let's just finish her!" He swung the hammer at me but I ducked just in time. I ran past him, managing to slice him in the leg. He yelled in frustration as he ran after me, but Gina was faster. She ran up behind me and jammed the knife into the back of my knee. I screamed, falling down. I gasped, reaching back for the knife to pull it out. I cried out again as I yanked it out.

"We're going to make you suffer now, Little Gisella," Gina chuckled, pulling out another knife and kicking me onto my back. She grabbed one of my arms, brandishing her knife, ready to cause more pain. I let out a panicked cry, clawing her hand to try and make her let go. Adolfo grabbed my other arm though and pinned me down. Gina smirked, taking the knife and dragging it through my under arm. She didn't do it very deep though. It was almost in a playful, teasing way, which scared me. I knew she was twisted but this was the only time I saw how twisted she really was.

"Gina, we don't have time for this," Adolfo growled. "I know you like to have fun with your victims, but if someone sees us like this, we're done for." Gina whimpered.

"Fine then," she said. "I'll hold her down, you finish her off."

"Gladly," Adolfo smirked as he got up and Gina grabbed both of my arms. He stood above me and raised his hammer above his head. I started thrashing and kicking in my vain attempts to get away. I thought for certain that my life was over when my captor came out of nowhere and knocked Adolfo over. I blinked in shock and Gina must have been just as shocked as I have because her hold on me slacked. I didn't fail to notice this and shook myself free. I was going to jump up and start running when the pain in my knee reminded me that was not going to happen and I ended up falling back down. I heard Gina laughing behind me.

"You've never been one to give up, Little Gisella," she said. "You just keep going and going. Well, looks like it finally led to your undoing." I grit my teeth, holding the knife I had pulled from my knee tightly in my hand. I turned around and throw the knife. Just my luck, it hit her shoulder. She cried out, partially in pain and partially in anger-I feel it was mostly from anger though-as she yanked the knife out and ran at me. I gasped, trying in vain to scurry back as much as I could, but my wound prohibited me yet again.

Ezio grabbed Gina, stopping her rampage at me. He twisted her arm behind her back.

"Careful, I like to be manhandled," Gina growled in a husky voice.

"Drop the knife," Ezio growled. Gina glared at him, testing his hold on her to see if escape was possible. I looked over at Adolfo, surprised to see that this other assassin had gotten the better of him. Adolfo was bruised, his noise was bleeding and he looked very beat up. I blinked in shock. Adolfo was much bigger then Ezio, yet he was the one on the ground.

The sound of a knife hitting the ground caught my attention and I looked back over to Gina and Ezio. I was only vaguely aware of the thieves that were starting to gather around.

"Now, maybe you'll tell me why you all keep trying to kill us and each other," Ezio said.

"Ha!" Gina laughed. "You wish." I heard Ezio huff, cursing under his breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adolfo starting to get up again, picking up his hammer as he did. I looked over as Adolfo started running towards Ezio. With only the thought that he had saved my life from those who had betrayed me, I called out a warning.

"Look out!" I cried. Ezio looked over just in time to let go of Gina and hold up his bracer to defend himself from the upcoming hammer. Gina stumbled away, running as fast as she could. Adolfo pushed Ezio away and ran after Gina.

"Follow them!" Someone yelled and a few thieves took off after them. With all the excitement over, I was much more aware of my knee. I let out a strained gasp, holding it as I lay on my side. I suddenly felt myself being lifted up and let out another gasp, jumping slightly which caused a groan of pain.

"Calm down," a voice said calmly and gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." I looked over to see Ezio. This man shocked me. I've tried to kill him, more than once and he just saved my life.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "I tried to kill you. People don't usually help those who try to kill them."

"You need help and you're alone now," he said. "And hopefully, this stops you from killing me." I looked away. I was alone. I knew Adolfo and Gina would tell Damiano something to make it seem that I had turned against him and since I was being held by the 'enemy' and hadn't returned for a few days now; he'd be at least too paranoid of me spilling some information to them. He'd want to get rid of me. He could always replace me. We were all expendable.

I glanced up at Ezio. Here was a stranger that I had tried to kill, yet he was still helping me. Damiano would want this man dead too. I couldn't help but feel that I owed him.

"Gisella," I said. He blinked, looking down at me. "My name is Gisella." I didn't know how much he had heard from Adolfo and Gina and that was all I was prepared to tell.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He chuckled. I bit my lip as I looked away again. If he was going to be obnoxious about anything I told him, then I wasn't going to tell him anything.

**Well, what did you think? Do you think it needs a rewrite? I feel like it does. Let me know what you think! **

**And Assassin's Creed 3 comes out soon! Anyone else super excited? Can't wait to see Connor! Anyways, R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This is me. still not owning Assassin's Creed.**

**Well, here's chapter 8. Sorry, it's really short. There wasn't much to be said for this chapter.**

Chapter 8:

"We can't take her with us, Ezio," Antonio huffed. They were standing off to the side while I was laying on a bed, having a strange women mend my knee.

"You want to just leave her here? He'll kill her," Ezio said.

"After she tried to kill you, multiple times," Antonio pointed out. "And you still help her! You are the strangest man I've ever met."

"She could help us," Ezio said.

"I think she's proven that she's unwilling to talk," Antonio said.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," I finally snapped, sitting up. They both looked over at him, somewhat shocked at my outburst. They were used to me being quiet, seen but not heard and truthfully, so was I. The thought of two strangers holding my fate in their hands unsettled me though, especially when one of the options was being thrown to Damiano to fend for myself. "I can see why you'd want to leave me to him, I did lead him here. But…" I hesitated. I was about to betray Damiano, the one who I had been devoted to for years. There were heavy consequences for betraying him, yet he was already going to kill me and they were ready to leave me here for him. Finally, I took a deep breath and spoke up. "I've got the most information you're ever going to get on Damiano."

"Ah, so that is who you work for," Ezio chuckled.

"Don't act like you didn't already know," I rolled my eyes. "Don't leave me to him please. I'll tell you anything you want, just don't let him kill me." I hoped my fear of death wasn't showing. It was one of the few things I truly feared. It wasn't death itself, it was not truly knowing what laid beyond death that scared me. Ezio and Antonio shared a look before Antonio looked back at me.

"You could tell us how to stop him?" He asked. I nodded.

"And those other two assassins," I said. Antonio looked back at Ezio who smirked.

"Fine," Antonio huffed. "But we must hurry. Now that he knows where we are, there's no knowing when he'll appear." Ezio nodded as the woman finished with my knee and stood up. I quickly swung my legs over the edge of the bed but stopped suddenly and winced at the pain. Ezio walked over and made a motion to carry me but I reached out my hand to shove him away. I was not helpless.

"I'm fine," I growled, starting to stand up but I faltered, almost falling. Ezio caught me.

"You are, are you?" Ezio chuckled. I glared at him as he tried to support me.

"Let go, I can do it," I growled. Ezio rolled his eyes.

"That leg will not heal if you walk on it," he said.

"It will heal just fine," I growled, still fighting to push away from him. Ezio finally just huffed and before I knew it, I was over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I demanded. "I'm not a child!" He ignored me as he followed Antonio out.

"Maybe we should leave her, just to stop the whining," Ezio muttered. I growled, but gave up on arguing. They'd just ignore me anyways.

**No POV: Damiano's House:**

"I still can't believe she would turn against me like that," Damiano said, pacing while Gina and Adolfo sat at the kitchen table, attending to their own wounds. "I had her under my control. She wouldn't dare betray me."

"She did," Gina said. "Working with that assassin you wanted killed. We almost had her then he came out of nowhere and helped her. We got out of there before they could finish us off."

"I bet she's giving it out for his protection," Adolfo muttered. Damiano growled.

"She'll tell them everything," he said. "We can't let that happen and they'll probably move their hideout now that we know where they are."

"What do you propose we do?" Gina asked. Damiano thought for a moment.

"Find a new place to stay, then continue on with life as usual, until we find her again," he said. "Then, we finish her. Once and for all."

"Finally," Adolfo huffed. "I've been waiting for you to say that since you brought her here." Damiano glared at him.

"Hurry up," he hissed. "The sooner we get out of here the better." Gina sat up quickly, though her shoulder still looked like a mess.

"Yes sir," she said, heading into the bedroom. Adolfo rolled his eyes as Damiano turned to the window, an unpleased grimace on his. _Don't think you can hide from me, Gisella, I'll find you and you'll learn first-hand what happens when you betray me._

**Well, there it is. Short and boring, I know. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Read and review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
